Unusual Attraction
by Curo-Hatake1
Summary: What would happen if Josh got a girlfriend?A HOT girlfriend, one that was no rival at all to any of Drakes. She is simply crazy about Josh and she seems perfect enough.Best part, she hates Drake.But She's just a little too good to be true.[JoshOC][DrakeOC
1. Impossible

I do not own D&J

Impossible

To Josh this was just another day at the theater, He was wiping down the counters and stealing popcorn every time Helen wasn't looking his way. He hated these days, the days when pretty girls just pass him by, not even look at him twice. Their short skirts and tight tops, mostly college students, again they never looked at him twice. Josh may have lost weight but he was still viewed as kind of a nerd. That's when it happened, Karma smiled on him. That's when she came up to the counter. She was wearing a plaid skirt, white blouse, uniform knee high socks, sneakers, her long platinum blonde hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. She had a school emblem printed on her shirt. She came up to the candy counter, and waited patiently, leaning on the counter, wallet in one hand Ice Pop in the other.

"Hello?"

She asked in a simple and clear voice. She bent forward a little.

"Oh yeah, can I help you?"

Josh asked kindly, at first this girl just seemed like any other, baiting and playing and just waiting to be stolen away by his womanizing brother Drake.

"Yeah, Thanks. How much? It didn't have a price chart on the freezer."

She smiled at him, her shiny pink lips reflecting light.

"Oh uh, what brand?"

"Frooty pop."

She said so sweetly that it gave Josh a tooth ache.

"$1.99"

"Haven't I seen you before…Josh?"

She asked leaning forward to look at his name tag, Giving Josh a sideways look. Josh thought about it, he was here almost every night. He noticed his brother Drake sitting in the food court section, leaning so far to try and see up her skirt he was nearly breaking his neck.

"I'm here every night and my brother Drake is trying to look up your skirt."

She looked back at the brunette.

"Is he now?"

She said sweetly, just as Josh thought. She too would succumb to the evil powers of Drake Parker, not caring if he looked up her skirt or raped her senseless. Just wanting to keep that guy at her side because of his shallow powers of attraction. Drake smiled at her, leaning back in his chair cocking his eye brow seductively.

"Yeah, I guess you wanna go talk to him like every other girl."

She just smiled at drake, lifted up her hand as if to wave and ever so slowly and gracefully, she flipped him the birdie. Drakes face fell from smile to a look of utter shock, and he fell out of his chair. Josh's jaw fell loose as he gave her a look of wide eyed shock. No girl could ever resist Drake Parker, maybe Mindy but Mindy was a whole other story. This was a perfect blonde that looked like she would be shallow as a shower and does pinups for a playboy special. Bu there she was flipping Drake Parker the birdie.

"$1.99? Here you go and…"

She too his hand in her very own lip stick wrote down her number on his hand. She made the phone symbol with her hands and mouthed the words "Call Me." Josh stood there dumbfounded, the money was on the counter, her number was on his hand, and his brother was on the ground. Did this just happen? A hot girl, hotter than any girl Drake had ever dated to his knowledge, rejected Drake and accepted him? No way, this couldn't be happening. Josh looked down and wrote the number in pen before it would get washed off. Drake had pulled himself up and wiped himself off before coming over to the counter.

"What was that?"

"I don't know."

"I'll tell you what just happened, A girl just asked you out. A hot girl! How did you do it? Did you pay her? Is this some kind of cruel joke?"

"No it just-just happened!"

Josh said in his usual spastic way. Using his whole body just to say it, moving his hands and arms and craning his neck. Drake glared.

"What did you do? This is a sign of the apocalypse!"

Josh hit Drake over the back of the head with a candy bar.

"Chill, a girl gave me her number it's no biggie."

"No biggie!? No biggie!? Huge biggie! I mean she-she's hot and you- how? And me the birdie!? How the hell?...I must claim her!"

Drake said rambling. Josh hit him over the back of the head again. The first good thing to happen to him and Drake feels the need to have it himself; maybe it was just because Drake was a shallow, stupid, womanizing creep who felt that he needed to have every girl at his disposal.

"No. I haven't had a girl give me her number without me having to ask for it since... well… Ever."

"Yes but she's way out of your league, I mean how could something like that happen it's like giving a Stratocaster to a music dabbler."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't know how to handle pretty girls! You've only had Mindy and maybe some other ones...no wait you've just had Mindy."

Josh it him again, this time hard enough to break the candy bar.

" Mindy was very pretty! And she gave me her number, it's nothing, maybe she's just teasing to get back at you for looking up her skirt."

"Yes, that's the only logical explanation."

"Yeah…now you owe me 80 cents for that candy bar you made me break."

"Shaw. You hit me with it."

Drake said strolling away leaving Josh with a broken candy bar and some wounded hope. How would a girl that pretty actually be interested in him. He didn't even take the tickets, he sold candy. He would just have to wait and call her after he got off shift.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Josh started his car and drove out of the lot. He had watched the girl leave and wave at him as she walked out of the theater. She really was pretty, blue eyes and creamy pale skin, a little eerie if she hadn't been a blonde. He picked up his cell phone; Drake had left the theater with one of his many friends and went off to party somewhere. He dialed the girl number, checking his hand to make sure he got it right. He listened to it ring and there was pick up sound.

"Hello?"

"Hey you gave me your number, I'm Josh the guy at the candy counter."

"Oh hey, Your brothers a real imbecile you know that yeah?"

She asked in a semi sweet tone that would melt butter in the snow.

"Yeah, let me guess, you gave me your number to get back at him for peeking up your skirt?"

"No, that was genuine."

"Really?"

Josh smiled, he smoothly took a turn in his parent's car, and he had perfected the delicate art of driving with one hand. He felt really awesome right now, kind of how he felt after beating his game sphere for the first time.

"Yeah, you kidding, you're damn cute. Your brother looks too much like all those other rock stars I've seen out there."

"I know his look is pretty worn."

He said in mutual agreement, he hated to bash his won brother but hey Josh was horrible liar and he did think that Drake had gone on with the stereo type rock star image a bit long now. They talked on and on and on about small things like School, Celebrities, Game Sphere. That's when Josh realized he didn't know he name.

"My name? Leenah."

She said sweetly.

"Leenah…Leenah…I like that."

He had been trying the name out a few times and decided that he liked the roll of it on his tongue.

"I'm glad 'cause it's the only name I got unless you wanna call me by my middle name."

"Yeah and what's that?"

"Rochelle."

"I like Leenah better, it suits you."

He heard her giggle on the end of the line.

"Thanks, you wanna get together sometime? I know this great little Café."

Josh nearly dropped the phone, she wanted to go out. It was all he could do but jump, and that was hard in a seat belt.

"Yeah, I'd love to, when?"

"Tomorrow, meet me on 8th and Ward."

"Okay see you then."

"Yeah, I gotta go, it's getting late. See yah."

She hung up the phone and Josh turned on the radio so he could do his victory dance to some music. He was grooving side to side in his seat and smiling, he couldn't wait to rub this in Drakes face. When he pulled into his drive way it was around 9:00 and he jumped out singing and all.

"I'm walking on sunshine!!"

He burst into the front door and shouted.

"Guess who's got a hot date!?"

Megan looked up at Josh and scoffed. Megan was a sadistic, sarcastic, and all around evil little sister.

"Better make sure Drake doesn't steal it."

She said going back to her magazine, she had a pair of headphones on her head and was nodding her head to Coldplay. She was reading an issue of Teen People and surveying and rating Celebrities by their hotness.

"He won't she flipped him the birdie in the snack lounge today."

Megan laughed at that and Josh strolled into the living room, closing the door behind him. Joshes father poked his head out from the Kitchen.

"You, Josh? You have a date? A hot one? Your not yanking my chain are you?"

"Nope! And she doesn't like Drake."

Joshes mother came in, and stood hand on hip. Looking at the two men with one eye brow raised.

"Who doesn't like Drake?"

"My date. And she is hotter than any of drakes Ex's."

"Is he Joking?"

She asked Her husband with an odd look on her face. Joshes father shrugged .

"I don't know."

"She's a blonde, she goes to some private school, and she doesn't like Drake. It's a Miracle! I knew being nice all these years would finally pay off! Thank You Karma!!!"

The parents sighed and went back to their business, leaving Josh to rant about how he had been waiting for Karma to finally reward him for all his kind deeds. It was rather comical to watch him do this but it was late and the parents had no patience to appreciate the humor in it. Josh decided to rub his date in Drakes face, all these years of Drake rubbing his date caching abilities in Joshes face were about to end. He opened the door to his room.

"Hey Drake!"

He said ever so brightly. Drake was strumming over his guitar, and barely looking up.

"Yeah?"

"Guess what."

"What?"

Drake said flatly, still not looking up.

"No go on guess."

"You found a dead rabbit in the trunk of mom and dads car?"

"No!"

Josh said giving Drake a look of disgust, how morbid of him to say such a thing.

"Good then Megan was bluffing."

"Okay….But, guess who's got a date with the hottest girl alive?"

Drake stopped strumming in a dead halt. He looked up.

"You're bluffing."

"Nope, she asked me out."

"I still say you're bluffing no way that chick would ask you out."

"Want proof?"

Josh said whipping out his Cell phone. He pushed a few numbers into the phone and put it on speaker.

"Yeeeluuu?"

A girl's voice asked on the end of the phone sounding giggly and euphoric.

"Hey it's me Josh."

"Oh hey-snrk- Josh baby, how-how are you!?"

They could hear hysterical laughter over the end of the phone, Drake raised and eyebrow.

"Fine, listen uh where is it you want me picking you up tomorrow?"

"Oh uh 8th –snrkle- 8th and Ward"

More Laughter, Drake had to stop himself from laughing.

"Thanks, see ya then."

He pushed disconnect and looked at Drake like he was gonna murder him.

"Shut it!"

"Dude your date is insane, no wonder she's single."

"She's perfectly sane! She was probably watching Americas Funniest Home Videos!"

He said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"yeah, not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"Not!

"So!"

The Not- So argument went on all night until Megan came in with a set of super soakers and soaked them to their underwear. Telling them to shut up of She'll Castrate them. They pretty much shut up after that and went to sleep in a bitter and silent argument of eye language.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Cool first Chappie done! This is my release for Comedy to break the tension of my other angsty stories!


	2. Date

I do not own D&J

Josh was euphoric all morning, singing even. When he was actually just singing not playing around, he wasn't half bad. But Drake still hated it, to him it was the sound of death itself; A bringer of the apocalypse, a horrible sound that should be wrenched from the earth and destroyed. He had the bitterest face that even Scrooge himself couldn't compare to. Josh just went on singing and dancing, even dancing with Drakes mom in the kitchen. To Megan this was the funniest thing she could ever see. Josh and Audrey were singing 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' and dancing along with it. Megan was filming it on her camcorder.

"This is going straight to You Tube!!!"

Megan said after they finished the song and were still cooking breakfast. Josh chased her out of the Kitchen and Drake just poured himself another cup of Coffee.

"What's the matter Drake? Got no, Date?"

"I hate you…I really do."

"Yes, I know."

Josh said flipping an Omelet; his mother was busy chopping chives and tomatoes. But she still managed to slip in a few 'Stop being so bitter's and a couple of 'It's Joshes turn to finally have some luck in the romance department.' S. Drake just snorted and drank his coffee black. Josh checked his watch and made an odd yelp of surprise.

"Oh I gotta go! Enjoy breakfast, my dates waiting!"

He said leaving quickly after kissing his step-mom on the cheek, patting Megan on the head and Drake on the back, little harder than he should have. Josh was on cloud Nine, he leisurely made his way to 8th and Ward where a beautiful blonde with a very tired look on her face was leaning against a stop sign. He pulled to the curve.

"Hey Leenah?"

"Hey Joshy!"

She said getting into the car, smiling. She was wearing a tight black top, black Mini skirt and a pair of white leggings with little hearts printed on them. Her hair was brushed to the side, falling onto her shoulders, hiding one of her bright blue eyes.

"Hey, how are you? What's this place we're going to?"

"It's on Appalachia Drive. The small place, between the Ice cream Parlor and the bookstore. I'm fine."

Josh decided after a few moments of awkward silence that he'd say something off the top his head.

"So last night when I called you, you were a little…Giggly."

"Oh that, that was nothing, I was just really out of it and I had too much sugar."

She said smiling sincerely at him. Her response seemed a little forced and her smile was a little too sugary but Josh in his naïve self believed her honestly. She really did seem very tired and lots of sugar the night before would do that.

"Okay…Well anyway, what's this school you go to again?"

"Belleview Catholic School for Girls, very prim, very strict. I'm not much of a Catholic myself but the curriculum is adequate enough to get me into a good college. How about you?"

"I'm doing okay, I go to Belleview High, I'm not much for homework or stuff like that but I wanna go to a good college."

Leenah nodded acceptingly and smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm thinking Harvard."

"I'm more of a Stanford or possibly Cal kinda guy, it'd be pretty awesome to be on campus of Cal with Berkeley and Telegraph and all that."

"Yeah, but Harvard has a more steady curriculum, Cal is rather tedious in my opinion. I'm studying for Law and Medicine."

She said looking out her side window empathetically. She drifted off to nowhere, her eyes glazed over and she immediately started to mumble things incoherently. This was cool for Josh because he could focus on his driving now. They pulled into Appalachia Drive and Josh shook her out of her daydream.

"Yah?"

"We're here."

He got out and opened her door for her before she could even finish unbuckling the sea belt. She smiled up at him from her seat.

"Thanks."

She stood and Josh gave her a quick look of amazement, she stood head to head with him and he looked down, she was wearing a pair of platform heels. He rolled his eyes and let her inside, opening the door for her again. She came in and one of the guys behind the counter of the small coffee house hailed to her by name. He was an attractive Cuban man with a dark shock of black hair covering his eyes and perfect muscles sculpted under his T-shirt.

"Leenah! Welcome back! Whose your friend?"

"Deryl, this is Josh, Josh, Deryl."

They shook hands and Deryl kissed Joshes hand. Leenah smacked her forehead.

"A great pleasure to meet Jou sir."

"My date not your's gay boy! Remember what happened last time I shared with you!?"

"Hey what do they say? Jou can never go back."

Leenah glared at him heavily and stuck her tongue out. Josh felt he had entered a Romantic Comedy, soap opera thing. Maybe Oprah.

"Well Jou can go back to Jour work, Jou Son of a bitch!"

She said badly imitating his accent; the words were sharp but playful. They both laughed and she ordered two espresso's with an orange twist on the side. They chose a table at the back of the Café and resumed their conversation on Life, the Universe, and everything. Their drinks rang up and Leenah picked them up hurriedly, the drinks were served in bowl like cups with a small white pot filled with a thick orangey substance that Leenah dumped into the cup and stirred in, Josh followed her example though he had never had one before and wasn't exactly sure what it would be like. He looked at his cup oddly.

"Don't worry it's good, it won't bite."

She said sipping some and dabbing her mouth with a paper napkin. He sipped some, it was like coffee-zilla he felt a crackle of caffeine in the back of his head as he downed it. It tasted like a bitter orange with some milk stirred in, it was good. But if you drank it too fast all you'd get was a motor mouth and a burnt tongue, which is exactly what Josh got. He was talking a mile a minute, pausing every few words to say 'Ow' when he bit his already burnt tongue. Leenah started laughing, he sounded like a squirrel on crack.

"Take it easy, Jesus, that's the last time I give you espresso."

She said sipping hers ever so delicately. Josh shrugged, he had been rambling on about how his brother annoyed the crap out of him with all the girls he goes out with.

"Your brother sure does sound like fun."

She said sarcastically.

"Yeah, right he can't even play a proper game sphere without dying on level one!"

"That sucks, I'd make a much more formidable opponent, my cousin has a game sphere and I was at her house all summer last year."

"Can you beat bog of a thousand terrors?"

"With my eyes shut."

"It's on!"

Josh said happily and Leenah paid for the drinks, they raced to the car and Josh may have broken a few speeding laws on the way to his house. Not getting caught of course. They burst in the door and occupied the empty couch, Josh charging up the Game Sphere and putting in the game. Not paying attention to the fact that everyone had stuck their head out of the kitchen to listen to the commotion of threats, virtual threats of course, as they struggled to beat each other at Bog of a Thousand Terrors.

"Ha! Only five more willow roots before I advance to level 3!"

"Oh no way sister! You're going down!"

Drake came up behind them and flicked them both in the back of the head.

"Ow!"

They said at the same time, looking back at Drake. Leenah glared at Drake.

"You."

"Me. What are you two doing here? I thought you were off on a date?"

"We were but Leenah said she could beat me at Bog of Terrors with her eyes shut."

Drake shook his head and went back into the kitchen wordlessly. They shrugged and went back to their death match. The Harpies waiting in the kitchen immediately started pecking at Drake asking things like, ' what's her name?' ' where'd she come from' ' Is that really Joshes date?' Drake snapped.

"I don't know go ask her! I'm not the magical genie of-of information!"

He said crumpling away back to his 5th cup of coffee. They obviously weren't going to get any more out of him. They went to go harp on Josh instead. They gathered around the back of the couch, Mr. Nichols, Mrs. Nichols- Parkman, and Megan Parkman. Josh and Leenah kept playing until their fingers slowed to a halt and they both turned around slowly to face all three of them. Leenah grinned nervously.

"Hi?"

"Can we help you?"

Josh asked looking at his parents and little sister confusedly.

"Who's your date?"

Megan asked bluntly. Leenah leaned close to Josh and whispered in his ear. They were both kind of freaked by Joshes family's harpish nature.

"_Your family's weird"_

"_I know."_

Leenah smiled again and held out her hand.

"Uh Carols, Leenah Carols. Nice to meet you?"

She said weakly holding out her hand. Mr. Nichols shook her hand first.

"Nice to meet you Ms.Carols. I'm Joshes father as I'm sure you can tell."

Leenah smiled brightly and blankly, playing stereotype blonde, a delicate art she had perfected.

"I can't."

The family took in a collective breath of air as if to say _And I Thought_ _Josh Liked Smart Girls. _Leenah laughed.

"I'm Joking Mr. Nichols, The genetic variance between you and your son is positively striking, though I do hope taste in hair styles is not genetic."

She said honestly and truthfully. Mr. Nichols bit his lips on the inside, now everybody had told him he had bad hair, He liked it wasn't that enough? His wife and her daughter were snickering at that and Mrs. Nichols-Parkman shook Leenah's hand.

"Nice to meet you, it's such a nice change to see Josh as the one with the girlfriend."

Leenah had kind of a pout and she hugged Josh tight.

"How could that be true he's to so cute and huggable!"

"And I'm about to be sick and pukeable."

Megan said when Leenah hugged Josh. Josh had a tint of red creep up the side of his face, Mindy had hugged him, kissed him too but she was a more serious person, not nearly so playful. Leenah reminded him of a puppy, one who had unconditional love. Mrs. Nichols-Parkman rolled her eyes and left saying something about getting them some snacks.

"You want one next?"

Leenah asked Grabbing Megan and giving her a squeezy hug then reaching into her pocket and pulling out a caramel See's lollipop, she handed it to Megan.

"Por Vu, oh adorable one."

She said with a smile, Megan looked at the lollipop for a second and smiled.

"I like her!"

She said unwrapping the Lollipop and sticking it in her mouth. She turned and walked away briskly, Josh raised his eyebrows. The key to Megan's heart Josh had thought was through her wallet, but somehow Leenah had found it through lollipops. Maybe it was girl thing.

"That's odd, Megan doesn't usually like anyone."

"that adorable little thing? No."

"Yes! She's Satan in a little girl's body."

"No, she's just a little…High maintenance. She's going to have a lot of boys coming after her if she keeps her looks straight. As long as she has a charming outside the inside doesn't matter to most men."

She said looking back to the paused screen, Josh gave an aback look. Was that really how it went? He had always been sensitive, but never really heard much about the real inner realm of women, he had actually not understood it at all. He knew how to sing and cook and clean and offer advice but he never knew how it all worked.

"No, men don't look for that…at least I don't."

"yeah, your not them, you're you. You're sweet."

She said smiling at him softly.

"I won't let Megan date guys like that! I'll make sure she has a boyfriend that'll take care of her!"

Leenah let out a snort of laughter.

"Shaw, like you could tell the difference, they are excellent liars, they make everything seem okay when it's not. Just let Megan go through her world and find out herself. Do not meddle in the affairs of women for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup."

She said jokingly, breaking the tension with a bumper sticker quote. Josh laughed and they went back tot their game, Eventually Leenah beat him but 10 points. Megan beat her in arm wrestling, Audrey and her had a long conversation about girl stuff that neither Drake nor Josh could make heads or tails of. At around 7:00 she had to go home, they all said goodbye and Megan got another lollipop and a hug. Josh sat on the couch happy as could be.

"I'm walking on sunshiiiine!"

He sang out, Drake glared down at him from behind the couch.

"Hello my brotha from anotha motha. What up?"

Josh said jokingly and drake hi t him on the head

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"Do you enjoy making my life a living hell?"

"How?"

Josh asked, surely he was all bent out of shape because he brought Leenah here? That would just be immature and childish…

"Why'd you have to go and bring Leenah here!? Now I seem like a loser!"

…Then again this is Drake we're talking about here.

"God, is that what this all about? You've had tons of girls but you've never really liked them for anything but their looks, now maybe I'm just getting one that's pretty and with goals because karma is smiling upon me. Maybe because I'm actually a good person I get someone like Leenah."

"Yeah, maybe she's blind."

Drake said with a 'Shaw' attitude.

"You know what I'm not even going to argue because I know I'm better than that."

He said with a smile, looking at drake and then switching on the T.V. Drake just stomped off and he could hear loud angry sloppy guitar chords blasting from their room. Josh laughed in a satisfied manner and turned up the volume on the T.V. and surprisingly that night Megan didn't torment him that night, only Drake. Leenah had brought a lot of good into his life, but he had a hard time choosing between which was better; Drake being frustrated or Megan not torturing him. He made a compromise and decided they were equally good and that he just shouldn't question it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry I was late with the second chappie sleeping in and summer cleaning and all that!


End file.
